story of my life
by hina9992
Summary: futabas deeper and deeper past what happens when futabas life is not what we really thought it was a new story is born ( many characters are included)
1. Chapter 1

story of my life...  
futaba i was a bright girl who had been through a hard past but kept walking forwards towards somewhere, where only she could reach a place full of dreams.

" futaba wake up we are going soon!" futabas mother gasped futabas mother samira was a pretty women who all men fell heads over hills for she was kind and hardworking. just about yesterday she got engaged to futabas step father samir he was a kind man who wore a mask, a mask that futabas family did not know of, "im up mum!" futaba growled at her mother that had woken her up from a wonderful dream her grandmother helped her dress up and guided her to the outside of there fairly large house futabas gran farah another kind women who had a cruel husband named kaname,Farah always looked out for the family futaba loved her Grandmother very much.  
once they where out side with there bags and a taxi waiting for them futaba and her mother and step-father stood before the family gran, gran pa and her uncle futabas eyes grew teary as she saw her mother cry and hug her brother gasping for breath her step dad just put there bags into the taxi waiting for them to finish.  
futaba hugged her grandmother tight as she cried tears of pure sadness " come with me gran! i dont want to leave you!" she cried hard burying herself into her grans embrace, her gran cried as well holding futaba close " i cant im sorry futaba remember to always stay strong i love you my darling" farah muttered the words chocking up the tears that lingered to come bursting out her mother slowly pulled futaba away from farah rubbing futabas back gently as they walked to the taxi futaba sat at the window with her parents beside her, the window of the car open she looked at her family for the last time the taxi started to drive off futabas blackish brown hair flowed in the wind as she waved, tears streaming down her face " i love you!" she shouted before the taxi drove off into a distance so far she saw no trace of the family she had left behind her trought was burning gasping to scream out to the family she had lost... that's when it all started..


	2. AU

chapter two,  
please review ^^ remember if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything

-  
9:20 pm in the air plane- flight- Japan to AU- futaba stared out the window of the air plane, how about I tell you how she got into this sutuation well her step father that her mother remarried too lives in AU so they decided to fly over to live there apparently her mother thought it was a good idea for her to travel all the way there because her study's could get better also.

futaba stared deeply out the window thinking about the country she had left behind, she felt sad and lonely for having to leave her friends and family. Well she didn't need to worry about friends she never had many friends at her school she was treated like trash girls used to hit her or yell at her of course she wouldn't tell her family, Futaba was a strong girl you could never tell how she was feeling because she always had a bright smile.  
Futaba did have two friends though they where wonderful friends who treated her well but they weren't in the same school so it was pretty hard for Futaba because she didn't have any friends or people she knew at her school.

Futaba was a stubborn girl from time to time asking for huge favors and looking for a way out of things, most of the time she would rather walk the easy path and that just lead her to a lonely world she wasn't 'the prettiest of them all her mother told her but she had a treasure purer then any a kind heart who would rather take the blame and stand up for her friends' her mother would always tell her that stuff to make her feel better even though in her small scared heart she didn't believe in her mothers words she didn't like the lonely feeling but she was okay with it having her family by her side would be the only support she needed . -  
8:45 am Sydney after a while of sleeping and hearing babies cry in the air plane all night they had finally arrived at Sydney and Futaba had a huge headache she couldn't sleep a wink she was too scared and was to busy listening to the babies crying and whimpering.  
" ugh finally!" Futaba shouted as she let out a groan after sitting on those horrible air plane sites for so long walking was pretty painful for everybody, Futabas step-dad went to get the bags as Futaba and her mother stood in the Sydney air plane center waiting for her father,after ten minutes or so her father finally came back with the bags her mother helped her father with the huge heavy bags.

The family started to walk towards the outside where they would get a ride to there new house from a friend of Futabas new dad Futaba gripped her hand into a fist nervously gulping as they went outside the cold icy wind hit Futabas soft tanned skin there was dozens of trees around her she looked around seeing the bright blue sky and the view of people sitting in small cafes eating breakfast AU was a pretty place Futaba thought in excitement " welcome to AU..." her father muttered and wrapped an arm around her mothers waist kissing her cheek as her mother giggled slightly, it was a gross scene to watch for Futaba because her father is 19 years older then her mother she really actually never liked him she could feel trouble from the male " welcome to my new hell.." Futaba whispered then quickly smiled at her family after little while they found her fathers friend and started to drive away to a place called Canberra apparently that's what her father told her, Futaba and her mother where freezing to death she and her mother cuddled close in the back sit it was hard to adjust to the new climate it was horrible for them, Futabas lips trembled her nose red her cheeks rosy pink she just hoped that Canberra was hell of warmer then this.

/ 10:30 DREAM /  
the wind the blue sky the sound of bells the smell of the sun it was summer, the love summer a male with brown hair black eyes stood before Futaba her cheeks rosy " Kou.." she whispered closing her eyes feeling a gentle wind hit the back of her neck her hair flowed around getting annoying she pulled it back opening her eyes " will you remember? or will you forget " her brown orbs stared at the other suddenly everything went black Kou disappearing.. she felt a sharp pain hit her stomach she bented down hearing laughter's all around her whispers, smirks , yells Futaba put her hand on her head " STOP " /end/

Futaba quickly woke up gasping as she looked at her mother who was shaking her her father stood beside her mother with a worried look " finally your awake!" her mother sighed Futaba quickly hugged her mother breathing heavily " are you alright darling?" her mother asked sweetly " come on Futaba look outside.." her father said in a excited voice Futaba let of her mother and nodded confused wondering why he was so excited she got out of the car and gasped at the sight before her.

It was a small house that looked like a cabin trees all around it and atumen leafs laying everywhere some berry's could be found in a small bush near the side of the house she quickly ran towards the house running up the small stairs she quickly opened the unlocked door she saw there bags inside it was huge inside it had a huge living room with a TV a couch a green carpet a small fire place the kitchen was opposite the living room it was slightly small it had many snacks and normal stuff a kitchen should have the where two bedrooms she walked in one which had a king sized beg that was neat she assumed that it was her parent's room.  
Futaba walked into the other room it was small there was a one person bed with blue sheets and a blue pillow that had patterns on it there was a book self that had toys and books on there a small closet to the side and a small desk that had a computer on it Fuataba jumped in excitement " ITS AMAZING" she yelled as she ran to her father attacking him with a hug okay so maybe he wasn't that bad she thought he would be, her father didn't smile but he hugged her back " your welcome darling " she smiled as she buried her face into her fathers chest her mother smiled in happiness at the sight..

authors note: i am very bad at English i am very sorry

this is a story of futaba that she has been stuck in a another dimension of course she doesn't know that yet and her story has changed she started to experience another girls life you will get to know more about it very soon

Futaba: how interesting

kou: ...  
Futaba: /grins/ kou you will make an appearance soon

Kou: tch hina: please review! kou and futaba : peace out!


End file.
